


Baby, you make me feel electric

by sugar_wrath



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Angst, Electricity, Gay, Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, One Shot, PWP, Pity Sex, Robot, Romance, Smut, Tens Unit, gettin caught bangin, nick keeps his hat on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:12:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5635123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugar_wrath/pseuds/sugar_wrath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sole Survivor, Pat Leonard, becomes overrun with grief over his lost son and dead wife while simultaneously dealing with his lustful feelings involving a robotic companion. Luckily in his emotional remorse someone comes to help, because hey, what are friends for? (PWP M!SS x Nick Valentine)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, you make me feel electric

**Author's Note:**

> show me mercy this is my first submission to ao3, wrote this purely for the enjoyment of others and had a ball of a time writing it! tried my best to keep nick in character though its rather difficult when youre making him do something out of character.   
> im so exhuasted its like 4 am  
> anyways yeah enjoy, i'm going to bed

Almost no one really likes coming to terms with their own infatuation. Well, at least not during a time like this. Not when the threat of dying of cancer had become more likely by tenfold and that wasn't considered near as common as ending up dead in a ditch or found torn to shreds by some radioactive bullshit that lingers out in the wastelands.   
No, now is not necessarily the time to be overtaken by lust for an android. He should be more focused on at least putting forth at least some effort to bring back the human population, but no, no. He wanted to form a tender loving relationship with the robot wearing a fedora.  
Oh what was he kidding, he couldn't give less of a damn about romance. Not after what happened to his wife. Then waking up god who knows later and crawling up to see an America burned to a crisp. It took nights of laying on a makeshift bed alone constantly paranoid something was going to tear his throat out to realize he can't afford romance anymore. Romance is a luxury.  
Though, he wouldn't mind at all to get a little frisky in the sheets every once in while. Sex can be quick, fun, blows off steam, and most of the time, no one really cares for commitment, they just say "Thanks for that," and out the door they go. That was good enough for him. The sex he had with his wife though was nothing mind blowing. A little cunnilingus here, some mutual masturbation there, pretty vanilla stuff. She was better at providing him with the luxury of conversation, healing the wounds that the war left on his mind. God, he had loved his wife so much.  
He was brought back to reality by that last thought, "You ain't gonna get far in this world if you keep hanging onto the past buddy," he mumbled to himself. He felt bile rise in his throat anyways and he broke down. God he was way out of his time, he should've died in that nuclear explosion. It would've been so much easier getting fried with his wife and son than to have to deal with... this. Sure, he's made some good friends. Like Hancock, and Deacon, and that, that damn Nick Valentine! Damnit. He was always open minded with his sexuality, lying with anybody that was legal and willing, but a robot?   
God he could barely make time to contemplate his off fetishes because he was sobbing so hard, he doubted somebody hadn't heard him by now. That theory was confirmed when he heard a soft knock on his door. He barely managed to dry off his tears and dripping snot to whimper, "Come in," with a tight voice.   
And who comes in? Of course, Valentine.   
"They elected me to check on you," Valentine said quietly closing the door behind him.  
"They?" Pat asked, trying to regulate his voice normally again.  
"Your pals," He dropped down on the dusty mattress next to Pat. "A piece of metal was their best bet instead of themselves in the flesh. You need to talk, kid?" he put his flesh hand on Pat's shoulder.   
"Remembered my wife," he said, trying to control his wavering voice. Nick's yellow eyes blinked and looked towards the floor. "I saw your face when we went back inside vault one=eleven, I'm so sorry," he whispered, deep emotion showing through his voice. "She, that woman was so intelligent, and humorous, and compassionate, and she knew how to get shit done. There were parts of her that didn't even seem real, yet she was the most human person I've known. In a good way." Tears started falling again as he leaned on Nick and babbled about his wife.  
Nick didn't say much besides a few "U-huh's," and "Mmhmm's"  
"And I feel like I've betrayed her because I've lain with a bunch of random folks and then my damn infatuation with-" Pat shut his mouth when he remembered who was sitting next to him. Idiot.   
"I see," said Nick without a blink. "So you feel you've gypped your wife because you're into someone else? Now from what you've said about the dame, I doubt she's going to come back from the dead just because you've got an eye for a pretty person." Pat almost slapped himself after his next sentence, god was he desperate to get a chance for some robotic action, "They're not human though," he muttered. Nick turned his eyes towards Pat and raised a synthetic eyebrow. "Now I'm sure ghouls are people too, most of the time. I don't believe Mr. Hancock is going to turn you down-"  
"It's not John, I'm not talking ghouls, or mutants," Pat muttered. Oh boy was he going to regret this, but his emotional state couldn't handle it any longer.  
"Well, I don't blame you for getting attached to 'ole Codsworth since he's the only thing you've got left to grip from your past," Nick chuckled.   
Pat almost scoffed at how oblivious this damn detective was being. He looked at Nick to see there was a strained expression on his face.  
"I'm not talking those kinds of robots, Nick, I'm talking synths," he breathed. He saw Nick's expression shifted dramatically in shock, his eyes brightening up a bit. "Sure, I guess those new generation synths are rather-"  
Pat interrupted him again, "I'm talking a gen 2 synth, Mr. P.I. ," his voice deepened at the sentence and lord, this was it, make it or break it. He was startled when Nick burst out in laughter.  
"Did you plan this out? By far most elaborate prank I've seen in years I'm-" he paused when he read Pat's expression. "Damn, I've got to retire from the job if I can't take hints thrown directly at my face." He sighed. "Though I was wondering for a couple of days you had something going, oh don't give me that look, you're face is easier to read than a children's book. C'mon Patterson." He removed his trench coat and folded it over a wooden chair.   
"What the hell are you doing Nick?" scoffed Nick as the synth adjusted his tie.   
"Well, what do you want? Don't give me a cliché answer Pat that'll completely ruin this sweetheart moment."  
Pat was almost offended by the light humor of the situation but decided to look up and say femininely, "I want... you, Nick," he whispered. Nick gasped and looked to the side feigning a blush. Pat stood up from the mattress on the floor and grabbed Nick's tie, earning a fake surprised gasp as he pulled the synth into a kiss.   
"Seduce me Mr. Valentine," Pat whispered breathlessly, laughter in his voice. Nick pulled back slightly to gaze at Pat with his harsh yellow eyes, smirking. Pat sighed and dragged Valentine back into a kiss. It was rather chaste, at least, for Pat's standards. Nick didn't seem all that passionate though he was making an effort by pulling Pat closer and pressing kisses along his jaw line. It was starting to build up gradually though, with more lip movement but Nick didn't seem too keen on the whole tongue action.  
"Is it possible to give a robot a hickey?" Pat purred.  
Nick stepped back sputtering trying not to laugh. "No Mr. Patterson, I, I believe that requires pumping blood and," he tilted his head back to reveal his throat, "I obviously do not posses such," Pat took a moment to marvel at the workings and metal parts underneath Nick's synthetic skin. He definitely confirmed his android fetish when he felt his cock twitch in his pants.   
"Can I try to give you a hickey?" Pat said again. tracing his fingers along the synth's shoulders.   
"If that's what cooks your goose," Nick replied casually. Pat ignored how absolutely boner killing that phrase was and placed his lips along what he determined would possibly be a more sensitive part of Nick's neck. From observation he knew that Nick had some sort of feeling in his skin. He certainly saw it when Nick accidentally got zapped by a faulty computer and he the synth had gasped not in pain, but pleasure. He couldn't get the thought of Nick getting off by being electrocuted the rest of the night. Probably one of the best ”personal pleasure" he's had in his life.   
He confirmed that Nick indeed wasn't completely a cold hunk of metal and synthetic silicon when he felt a rumble of appreciation coming from Nick's voice box. "You don't know how happy it makes me to know you can indeed give a robot a hickey," Pat laughed against Nick's throat.   
"Can it sweetheart," rumbled Nick as Pat dragged them to the floor, ignoring the mattress. There was no way Pat was going to waste precious time dragging themselves to rusty springs disguised under a cotton sheet. "Is there a machine you cant charm?" chuckled Nick as he started to unbutton Pat's shirt. "For awhile Valentine I thought it was you," Nick blew air out of his nose and kissed Pat's lips again before pressing his lips against Pat's neck. "The real question is, can a robot give a hickey?" Pat almost howled laughing, "Shit Valentine, chill, that tickles. My neck's sensitive as hell,"  
Nick responded by breathing hot air against Pat's neck which made him giggle like a damned school girl about to lose her virginity. "Bastard," Pat groaned as Nick made feint marks against the man's neck. "Are the others going to notice this tomorrow?" he asked.   
"That's the point,"  
"Damnit, Valentine!"  
Nick ceased from his neck sucking and started tugging down Pat's pants. The man almost became flustered as Nick paused and looked him in the eyes, "Do you want to move forward from this, or continue with what we were doing?" Nick asked as he leaned on his elbows and gazed. Pat made the point himself by drawing back and pulling off his damn loins himself fuck sensual buildup even if he was barely hard yet. Surprisingly Nick was obviously taken aback by Pat's forward gesture. Eyes trailing down slowly and lingered upon his shaft. "Alrighty then," said Nick. "You got any lube in here?" Asked Nick, looking around and standing up, shuffling about the room.  
"In my pack," responded Pat, a cheeky smile on his face of the thought of what Nick might discover was also in his pack.  
"Let's see here..." said Nick to himself as he knelt by the bag and starting pulling things out to look for the bottle. "Condoms.... 5.56 bullets... a, a tens unit? ? You got muscle problems?" He said with a surprised expression. Pat could tell by Nick's face that if the robot had blood, he would be blushing mad as he stared the small black box and wires. "Remember when that computers' security system zapped you Nick?" asked Pat. Relishing on remembering that god, damned, beautiful gasp Nick let out. "I... Oh. And you thought, oh my lord." He set the tens unit down. "You really did plan this out, you slimy bastard."  
When he found the bottle of lube, Nick crawled back on top of Pat, a sinister grin on his face in which Pat responded with a raised eyebrow. Nick popped the cap on the bottle and poured some of the lube of his fleshy hands, coating all of his fingers in it before working his hand around 's cock trying to work him up. Though, this was probably the second best thing he could do since he lacks... certain parts. Also, Nick wasn't too keen on blowjobs, he remembered doing it before he had his metal transformation. Not really something he was into. "Nick," Pat grunted, gripping Valentine's shirt as he pumped. "I don't think even a trained prostitute can even have the same effect anymore Mr. Valentine."   
"No need flatter me doll,"  
Nick bit his lip as he stared at Pat, who was panting heavily, gazing back at Nick while the synth worked his hand effortlessly. "You're a pretty thing to look at while you're like this Blondie," Nick rasped. "Someone should erect a statue, abstract maybe," he purred. Pat snorted and stopped Nick's movements. Pushing Nick onto his back and straddling his hips.   
"Well Blondie, as much as I appreciate the gesture you're not going to get very far with me like this, not really the sex bot build," he said while Pat focused on opening Nick's shirt. Pat breathed as he marveled the work, "Wow, god, you don't understand what this is making me feel right now Valentine," he traced his fingers upon the gashes, dents, tears upon Nick's body. Nick lay with his mouth slightly open as if he wasn't expecting this response. "I'm starting to see your intense robot fetish now," Nick said, trying to control his breath as Pat laid kisses all over his torso, lord, he didn't think he could feel like this, he felt his temperature rise dramatically as Pat drew lower and lower with each kiss, being especially tender on the old wounds.   
Mirroring Nick's movements earlier, he looked at the synth detective for permission in which he responded with a nod before Pat pulled down Nick's trousers.  
"I find it hilarious how you robots don't need to wear undergarments, wouldn't mind imagining you in some sexy lingerie though, that'll be a kicker." He chuckled as he stroked his fingers gently across Nick's pelvic area. Nick could do nothing to control his rising temperature as his motors whirred  
"Feeling the hots eh? I knew those scientists wouldn't have made you completely numb down south, probably guessed someone would've wanted to jump your wires sooner or later," Nick almost felt he was going to lose some composure, there was no way in hell that this man was bringing this sensation to his processors. Oh but god does it feel so good to just have that sensation. He couldn't help but close his eyes as Pat placed gentle kisses on his lower region. His eyes bolted back open when the touches stopped suddenly and he felt Pat pull away from him. He sat up and watched as the tall, blond haired man grab the tens unit that sat inside his pack.   
If the synth hadn't felt hot before, he sure as hell felt like a volcano now. "How long have you wanted to drag me to bed huh?" asked the synth as Pat started placing the pads on places he deemed more intimate on Nick's body. "Dunno, since I first saw those eyes I guessed. Love watching those eyes of yours brighten and dim depending on what I was doing to you, such as when I grabbed the tens unit, they got brighter, hot as hell to be honest."  
"That's one of your kinks eh?" Nick said,  
"Yep," Pat said as he switched on the tens unit.  
Nothing could have stopped the gasp that erupted so suddenly out of Nick's body as the electricity pulsed through him. "God..." he choked out as he felt the pulses coming through, this was a kind of pleasure no caresses or kisses could give him. Pat sat back with a smile on his face and his cock in his hand as he watched Nick rock against the electricity in ecstasy on the dirty wooden floor. Pat edged closer to Nick so their legs were crossed with each other, and pressed his forehead against Nick's. "Now don't go whispering to me that you love me," mumbled Nick as Pat started rubbing himself furiously again. "Nah I'm just gonna say I like how great you being here makes my dick feel," grunted .  
"Such a romantic," said Nick.   
Suddenly, the door opened with a John Hancock not yet looking at them but looking behind him down the hallway, "Yeah Codsworth, I'm checking on them right no- OH HELLO!" Hancock clapped his hands together and burst out laughing as Pat immediately jumped, grabbing Nick's coat off the chair to cover himself while Nick desperately tried to grab the tens unit and turn the damn thing off. Hancock was hooting and hollering, trying to keep himself from falling down by supporting himself on the door frame.  
"Oh boy this is absolutely rich, you guys don't even know, what did I say? What did I say! If one of us goes in there to comfort him, there's going to be some sex happening! And I was right! Alright, you two old guys have fun, I'm gonna hit the hay, goodnight you two," and the ghoul shut the door while muffled laughing could be heard the background.  
Before Nick could run the moment through his brain, Pat was already on top of him, the tens unit in right hand, cock in left as he increased the intensity without warning, making Nick almost feel like he was about to explode with how amazing it felt. He slapped Pat's hand off his cock and started jerking it himself, drips of precum sliding down the thick member as Pat messed with the settings on the tens unit and jerked into his hand. Nick absolutely adored the strained expressions crossing 's face as he grew closer and closer to orgasm.   
"Damnit Nick I'm almost-"  
"Come." The synth whispered.  
Pat came right then and there, shuddering within Nick's grasp as he pumped faster through the man's release. Nick himself felt a sort of artificial orgasm climbing through his body and suddenly a hot rush ran through his wires and made him feel like his body exploded in the most wonderful way possible, meanwhile Pat was panting on the floor with cum on his abdomen and a stupid grin on his face. "I fucked a robot," he laughed, covering his face with his hands and laughing into them. "Oh my god I just had one of my best orgasms from a handy from a robot that's not even a Mr. Handy, fuck, Valentine, I'm sending flowers to your office when I get the chance, thanks for that." Nick ripped off the electrical pads shuddering, stood up, and made his way over to where a couple of old rags were laying and wiped himself off, tossing another one to Pat, who gave him a thumbs up as the synth redressed in his attire, readjusting his crooked hat. "Thanks to you too, also I will be taking that," Nick said as he grabbed the tens unit, turning it off and stuffing it into his trench coat.   
"Not even going to cuddle with me?" he asked as Nick started opening the bedroom door.   
"Go to sleep Pat," said Nick as he quietly shut the door behind him. Pat tossed the dirty rag across the room and crawled back into his mattress sleepily, a content smile on his face as sleep embraced him.


End file.
